


But The Way I Feel Will Remain The Same

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: The Straight Stuff [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke's finally figured out his shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	But The Way I Feel Will Remain The Same

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a long time ago back when Heterosexual Luke didn't sound like a joke, but hey...nothing to lose right? It's short and I don't hate it, so I hope you don't either. But anyway, I don't own and am not affiliated with Luke Hemmings (sadly). However, I do own Katie Olivia Woods, who you'll briefly meet in this, so kindly respect my intellectual property.  
> Title from Panic! At The Disco's "End of All Things"

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered as soon as I saw that it was Luke. "Hello?" I answered brightly after a moment.

"Katie, hey," Luke's voice was deeper than it used to be, but still Luke's. That voice still meant the world to me. That voice still put me at ease with one syllable.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could come over?"

"Yeah, ok. When?"

"5 minutes, maybe less. I'm kinda already on the way," Luke chuckled.

"Is everything ok?"

"I need to talk to you. I won't say anything more now because I don't want to have this conversation over the phone."

My heart started racing. I tried to convince myself that I was overreacting, but I was completely terrified of whatever it was he had to tell me. "Ok." I said lamely after a slightly too lengthy pause.

Luke chuckled again. "Calm down Kates, once I'm in front of you, it'll be ok, yeah?"

I was calmed by his use of my pet name, and the vulnerability and gentleness of his words. "Hey, Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been the best friend to me, since the moment I set foot in that high school, and I want you to know that whatever it is you need to talk to me about, however mad I might get, you'll always be my best friend. You could never do anything to make me abandon that."

"Back at you, kid," Luke sounded a little hushed, in a sort of happy way.

"Ok, the door's unlocked, so just come straight through. I'll be on the back porch."

"Alright."

I grabbed my tea, left a mug steeping for Luke and headed out to the back porch with my sketchbook. I was sketching my mug resting on my knee when Luke walked through and set down his tea, taking a seat across from me. "Hey," I smiled at him, closing my sketchbook.

"Hey," he sighed. He looked tired, his hair messy from his anxious ruffling, but in those things he looked good. He looked like Luke, and that's how I like him. I gripped my sketchbook nervously, trying not to let him see my weak and shaking hands. "Listen," he began. "I need to tell you something, and it's going to change a lot, no matter what you say back."

"Ok. Change can be good, you know. Sometimes it's good to freshen things up. I heard it fights off depression. Changing things up makes you appreciate the old thing and the new thing more than letting yourself get sick of the old thing before changing." I was rambling because I was nervous, but Luke knew that.

He smiled happily at me. "Would you shut up?" he said lovingly.

"I can, but you know my rambling gives you a chance to collect your thoughts, and I don't have any trouble rambling on for hours."

"I know you don't," he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Did you want me to keep..."

He chuckled. "If it makes you feel better."

"It does make me feel better, because we've said hello, and now you're preparing to tell me the changing thing, and in the interim I'll just fill the silence with nonsense and thoughts that would otherwise just be buzzing through my head."

"I'm in love with you, Katie, and I can't pretend not to be anymore," Luke burst out before I could keep talking.

I stared at him for a moment, gripping my sketchbook harder. "Luke...?"

"I know it's weird. Just think about, ok?"

"I have." I blushed, refusing to look up at him.

"Huh?"

"It's all I can think about."

He didn't say another word; he leapt from his seat across from me, shoving my sketchbook out of my hands. His lips attached to mine before I could even drop my pen. It was passionate and nervous and it lasted only a minute, but it was the best kiss of my entire life. When he pulled back he was trembling a bit, tucking my hair behind my ear, skimming his fingers down my bare arm to play with my fingers.

I took a shaky breath and he chuckled again. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. He dropped to his knees, taking my hands in his. I tried to stop my hands from shaking, but it didn't work. "I know this is very new, but I want you to trust me, ok?"

"Trust you? I can do that. I already trust you." I nodded.

"I mean trust me like this. I just want you to give us a chance."

"That too, I can do that, too," I nodded again.

"Ok," he chuckled. "Ok, good."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really nervous."

"I can tell," he laughed, squeezing my hands.

"Can we go back to the mouths and tongues thing?"

"Kissing?" Luke supplied, laughing.

"Mmm, yes please," I whined.

Luke's hands cupped my face and pulled me to him gently. His fingers pressing into my skin sent shivers down my spine, but I let them feed into the fire as he kissed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, feel free to follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same username.  
> Thanks for reading, have a lovely day.


End file.
